Refreshing?
by Neko31xPanda26
Summary: Menjelang UAS, siswa-siswi SMP Teiko rata-rata stres memikirkan bahan pelajaran yang segunung. Akashi berbaik hati menawarkan ke seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk refreshing dengan menonton film bersama. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengerikan dibalik tawaran manis itu.. One-shot! Teiko Era. Sorry for the bad Sumarry!


**Refreshing?**

Sumarry: Menjelang UAS, siswa-siswi SMP Teiko rata-rata stres memikirkan bahan pelajaran yang segunung. Akashi berbaik hati menawarkan ke seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk refreshing dengan menonton film bersama. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengerikan dibalik tawaran manis itu.. One-shot! Teiko Era. Sorry for the bad Sumarry!

.

Warning: Oocnes, Typos, gaje, lawakan gagal(mungkin), pembully-an(?), Rada Horor, Sho-ai sampe yaoi( ini perlu di warn ga sih?) bahasa yg ga menentu~

.

Disclamer: Kurobasu punya Tadoshi Fujimaki-san~

.

.

Story: Neko31

Editor: Panda26

.

.

**Chap 1 : Refreshing Sebelum UAS**

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah seharusnya membuat semua orang senang dengan cuaca hari ini, tapi tidak dengan keadaan di SMP Teiko.

Siswa-siswi SMP itu dilanda galau besar akibat ujian yang akan diadakan 2 hari lagi. Memang hari ini tidak ada pelajaran, karena para guru meminta murid-muridnya untuk mengecek nilai-nilai ulangan mereka dan menyelesaikan utang tugas agar bisa dimasukan di rapor. Jadi hari ini digunakan untuk mengecek seluruh nilai siswa sekaligus memasukan nilai ulangan harian mereka. Besok para siswa akan diliburkan agar dapat belajar maksimal menghadapi ujian mendatang. Karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar, seluruh kelas mulai gaduh. Ada yang menyicil pelajaran, ada yang sibuk mengobrol dan lain-lain. Di meja paling belakang, terlihat seorang cowok dengan rambut biru tua sedang mewek meratapi nasibnya.

"Aominecchi, ulangan saja belum dimulai tapi kok kau sudah mewek duluan-ssu?" tanya cowok berambut kuning bling-bling yang bernama Kise Ryota.

"Kisee, seluruh majalah Mai-chan ku disita Satsuki!" rengek Aomine. Kise cuma bisa sweat-drop mendengar keluhan absurd dari Aomine.

"Dasar Ahomine, bukannya kau mementingkan pelajaran malah buku mesum yang kau pikirkan." sahut Midorima.

"Tapi foto Mai-chan bagian dari hidupku! Aku harus refreshing dengan melihat oppai bohai milik Mai-chan!" teriak Aomine yang mulai mewek lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita refreshing saja sekarang." kata Akashi yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Uwa Akashicchi! Jangan mengagetkanku dong-ssu!" teriak Kise.

"Aku sudah ada disini dari tadi kok. Tanya saja pada Shintarou." jawab Akashi dengan tampang innocent.

"Benar kok yang dikatakan Akashi tadi. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya." kata Midorima.

"Buh! Midorimacchi dan Akashicchi hidoi-ssu!" kata Kise sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Eh Akashi tadi katanya mau refreshing, emang kita mau ngapain?" tanya Aomine.

"Bagaimana kalau menonton film?" tawar Akashi.

"Film apa Akashi? Film biru?" tanya Aomine dengan semangat yang mendapat serempetan gunting dipipinya.

"Bukan, kita mau nonton Jason Vs Fredy. Ada yang sudah pernah nonton?" tanya Akashi dengan muka kalem, tidak sadar ia baru saja mau membunuh orang tadi.

"Belum tuh. Itu film apa Akashicchi? Action?" tanya Kise.

"Hmm, kau lihat saja nanti Ryota. Film ini bagus kok." kata Akashi sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hm, sepertinya menarik. Tapi kau bawa laptop untuk disambungkan ke LCD kelas?" tanya Midorima.

"Tentu saja aku bawa, filmnya juga sudah ada di laptopku. Aku juga bawa stereo." kata Akashi.

"Ya sudah, aku akan nyalakan LCD dulu, kau pasang laptop dan stereonya." kata Midorima.

"Oh ya, Kurokocchi, Momoicchi dan Murasakibaracchi mana?" tanya Kise.

"Tetsu sedang mengembalikan buku ke perpus, Satsuki sedang dipanggil oleh Coach, kalau Murasakibara sepertinya ia pergi ke kantin." jawab Aomine.

"Oh begitu. Eh filmnya sudah mau dimulai tuh." kata Kise sambil duduk disebelah Aomine. Aomine agak salting mulai mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Siswa-siswi yang ada dikelas pun mulai menduduki bangku masing-masing, lumayan tontonan layar tancep duduk di paling depan mulai mengoprasikan laptopnya. Para siswa mulai penasaran dengan film yang akan diputar oleh Akashi, secara Akashi Seijuurou gitu, High-Class! Sayup-sayup mulai terdengar bunyi suara dari stereo, image yang ditampilkan oleh LCD berupa cat merah yang ditumpahkan, lalu ada sesuatu yang dipotong-potong.

"Um, Aominecchi. I-itu buah apa yang bisa keluar air warna merah-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Ga-gatau Kise. Udah kita nonton saja dulu, mungkin nanti tau." jawab Aomine.

"U-un." balas Kise dan mulai berkonsentrasi dengan film yang ada didepannya.  
Perlahan-lahan, judul film itu mulai muncul dan setelah itu layar kembali gelap. Semua menunggu dengan dag-dig-dug karena Kepo menunggu adegan berikutnya dan tiba-tiba..

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADSFGKLJ&?$# ?( ? |||) GYAAAA! */(*%#) #%PQMR*% !" terdengar suara teriakan histeris menggelegar dari ruang kelas. Kuroko, Momoi dan Murasakibara yang baru mau masuk kedalam kelas langsung balik badan dan lari.

-Ts-

20 menit kemudian..

'Kriiing!'

Bel berbunyi tanda pergantian pelajaran. Jam berikutnya diisi dengan jam wali kelas. Kuroko, Momoi dan Murasakibara segera memasuki ruang kelas setelah lampu kelas dinyalakan. Saat masuk mereka disambut dengan pemandang yang mengerikan. Para siswa-siswi banyak yang terkapar dilantai dengan arwah putih unyu keluar dari mulut mereka. Kacamata Midorima retak, sedangkan orangnya sendiri sudah jadi jelly. Aomine dan Kise saling berpelukan sambil mewek bareng-bareng. Sedangkan Akashi? Dia tersenyum penuh dengan kebahagian dan aura bling-bling.

"Woi cepat masuk si pa tua sudah kema- Ini kenapa?" tanya Haizaki yang baru nongol di TKP.

"Kita baru saja lolos dari teror horor dari kapten kita Haizaki-kun." jawab Kuroko. Haizaki diam, tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh. Pemandangan didepannya ini terlalu mengerikan untuk ditanya. Tidak beberapa lama wali kelas mereka datang dan jantungan melihat keadaan kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE..**

dalam Horor.

"Aomine-kun, tadi kalian nonton apa sih?" tanya Kuroko saat mereka pulang sekolah bareng.

"TETSUU! PLEASE JANGAN BAHAS ITU LAGII! AKU GA BAKAL BISA TIDUR MALAM INI!" teriak Aomine.

"Benar Kurokocchii! Untung kau tidak ada dikelas tadi!" kata Kise menambahkan.

"Tapi tadi kalian terlihat romantis sekali berpelukan begitu." kata Kuroko. Muka Aomine dan Kise langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"A-haha, Kurokocchi bisa saja." jawab Kise dengan grogi. Sementara Aomine cuma garuk-garuk kepala. Ah, ada cinta yang tumbuh dari film Horor...

2. Kalau Kuroko dan Momoi ikut nonton film..

"GYAAAA! Tetsu-kun aku takut!" teriak Momoi yang lalu merangkul lengan Kuroko dengan manja. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Tenang saja Momoi-san, sebentar lagi orang itu juga aka- ah sudah dipotong ya lehernya. Darahnya banyak sekali ya.." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum menyeramkan. Sekarang Momoi bingung, takut dengan adegan filmnya atau takut dengan orang disebelahnya?

3. Humor disaat tegang.

Suara teriakan histeris terdengar dari sang korban. Sang pembunuh mulai mendekati sang korban dengan kapak penuh darah. Suara backsound musik yang mencekam membuat para penonton menelan ludah. Lalu kapak itu mulai diayunkan oleh sang pembunuh dan-

BRUUUUUUT!

"Wah maaf aku kentut." kata Murasakibara sambil terus makan momogi. Semua penonton langsung tertawa mendengar kentut super Murasakibara.

4. Kraus-Kraus mencekam.

Adegan film sudah mulai mencapai klimaksnya. Sang tokoh utama berjalan didalam hutan sepi tanpa penghuni.  
Kraus Kraus

Tiba-tiba sang tokoh utama menengok, mencari sumber suara. Tidak menemukan sumber suara, ia mulai berjalan lagi.

Kresek Kresek Kresek

Sang tokoh utama berhenti lagi. Suaranya semakin lama semakin keras dan-

BUM!

"Gyaaaaa! Murasakibara kalau buka snack pelan-pelan dong!" teriak Midorima sebagai korban.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeng,jeng,jeng~ (musik alay keluar)

N+P: Halo minna-san, Neko31 dan Panda26 disini!

N: Hahaha Neko nekat nulis ini fic sebelum UAS nih.#plak

P: Dasar emang banjir ide.

N: Btw ini kejadian asli yang dialami Neko kemaren loh. Ada temen sekelas Neko yang ngajakin nonton bareng, yang lain hayu aja karena gatau itu film triler ma horor. Neko sih udah kabur duluan pas liat awal-awalan yang udah ga beres begitu. Eh pas Neko nutup pintu kedengeran suara treakan dari dalem kelas kenceng banget. Neko langsung ngibrit deh..

P: Ckck dasar, coba Panda ada disitu pasti Panda ikutan nonton.

N: Dasar Saiko.

P: Bilang apa tadi?#senyum sambil bawa bambu RUNCING.

N: Ga-gapapa...

P: So minna-san...

N+P: Please Read and Review! Enjoy~


End file.
